Ill protect you
by shypriestes
Summary: Domon and Rain are traveling to England to meet the fighter, but on their journey... DomonXRain


Author's note: This fanfic takes place some time after episode 6, in which Domon was forced to see the "version" of why he should fight his brother , and how his mother died …etc. We just saw how he went to Mexico, fought the gundam fighter and then saved Rain from dying in Canada. What happens before they get to England?

Rain's eyes moved up and down helplessly as her companion remained silent. He had his legs and arms closed , eyes shut and nose stiff. She sat next to him , bored. Thus she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him , and for some reason Rain felt a complicit of what had happened. Finally she found the strength to talk to him , knowing how mad he should be at her. "I'm sorry for what I did Domon."- she said slowly and hoped for a familiar grunt. In fact a harsh comment from Domon would be better than his silent treatment . He didn't say anything , Rain sighed , then again , and again… She watched out the window and felt how her eyes watered.

"It seems that. I cant do anything right." she said as if talking to herself, and then panic when she noticed she said it out loud.

Domon suddenly looked back at her. "I'm not mad Rain." she looked at him in wonder. "You helped me a lot…these days."-he said in his "nice" tone of voice , and got up.

Some hours later they finally where inside the gundam capsule to go to England. Rain knew where they should go , but nonetheless she asked Domon "Where to ?" It surprised him though , and he closed his eyes. "Home"- he seemed to whispered then opened his eyes, and grunted - "You know where to Rain." She nodded .

After she typed the coordinates she sat in the seat next to him and buckled up. Domon watched her as she moved her head back and uncovered her perfect traces. Then , when their eyes met he blushed and looked away , making Rain smile. She teasingly said "Don't tell me you're still scare of flying Domon?"- he looked at her with confusion and was about to complain when she held his hand and looked at him with her captivating eyes. "I'll protect you, just like when we were kids."

Domon didn't seem to be angry , but Rain looked at him as she watched him reminiscence about their childhood. Before , she thought that the Domon she knew had turned out to be made of a new space steel , affected by no emotion , but the way he was right now showed her otherwise. She took the chance to feel that his hands were warmer than hers, meaning he had passion somewhere in him. For some reason her feelings towards Domon had been changing the past months, and she wasn't quite sure what this new emotion meant .

Domons mind was lost ,and he traveled to the past, _their_ past. Rain could see how a smile cornered his lips , as he closed his eyes, and reclined his body on the chair. In his mind a familiar scenario was going on , where Rain , about to be 9 years old would run with him and always win. Then , she would spill water on his face and keep on laughing. But it never bother Domon Kasshu to hear her laugh. And his wonderful moment was interrupted by the echo of a familiar voice , which made him snap out of it for some seconds. "Domon"- he heard the voice again but those moments were so precious to him that no gold in this world could buy them. Then his smile disappeared as he remember his brother picking him up in the air, and then Rain would take pictures with her camera , and he liked that. His brother… "Domon?"-the sweet voice called again and he still didn't let go. His hand reached another's and held it tight as he began to remember the moment he said good bye. A little Rain sat next to him , her face covered in tears.

L.D: "Rain , I'll promises I ll be back soon."

L. R.: "No you wont, you're just going to leave me…(sniffs) just like mom did."- and she buried her face in his flesh and cried on him. It devastated Domon to leave her like that but he had to go. He was chosen out of all the males his age , in the world. He had to do this , to learn to protect those he loved , including _her_.

L.D.: "Rain , look at me."- and she did, allowing him to wipe all the tears with his little hands-"You're my best friend Rain , you know I'll come back."- and she nodded , and he smiled , and they hugged.

After that Domon said good bye to his mother and father and his brother drove him to where a strong , tall man awaited him.

"Domon!"-Rain's right hand was checking his pulse as Domon Kasshu opened his eyes. She blushed and moved away but managed to say "Thank God you're okay." He looked at her puzzled.

"Domon?"

"Mh?"

" What were you thinking about?"- no answer- "Domon?"

Rain felt how she softly let her hand go, and when she looked inside his eyes , Domon was watching her "Now , I'll protect you." Rain's surprised eyes almost made him smile but he quickly recovered and told her "Let's go Rain"- "Right"-she said but as she watched the strong -hot headed guy get up she couldn't help but to follow him , pretty much till the end of the world.


End file.
